Lembranças
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT Impossível, para ele, era não amá-la.


_**Lembranças  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Fruits Basket é uma criação de Natsuki Takaya, não minha._

**Atenção : **_Contém __spoilers__ de todo o mangá. Leia por sua própria conta e risco._

- # - # -

_Feita para o XII Desafio do MRS. Minha primeira de furuba, com a versão hetero do Poison&Ice que eu tanto amo... Roubou meu coração de vez._

- # - # -

"_Pequei, Senhor, mas não porque hei pecado  
Da vossa alta clemência me despido  
Porque quanto mais tenho delinqüido,  
Vos tenho a perdoar mais empenhado._

_Se basta a vós irar tanto pecado,  
Ao abrandar-vos sobeja um só gemido  
Que a mesma culpa, que vos há ofendido  
Vos tem para o perdão lisonjeado._

_Se uma ovelha perdida e já cobrada  
Glória tal e um prazer tão repentino  
Vos deu, como afirmai na sacra história._

_Eu sou, Senhor, a ovelha desgarrada,  
Cobrai-a; e não queiras, pastor divino,  
Perder na vossa ovelha a vossa glória."  
__**Gregório de Matos**_

- # - # -

Ele estava ali, sentado, vendo a chuva cair e aspirando o cheiro gostoso da terra molhada.

Havia perdido a conta das horas que perdera apenas vendo-a cuidar do jardim, cautelosamente olhando cada flor. Mas também havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ansiara por se encontrar na situação onde estava agora.

Ele, entretanto, jamais esqueceria o ponto inicial daquilo tudo. O enlace eterno. O sonho que ele tivera com um deus bom, justo, que ele o amaria acima de tudo e, como um mortal, desejaria somente para si.

Aquilo tudo sempre lhe soara tão irreal... Místico, fantasioso, quase impossível.

Mas quando abriu os olhos naquele dia, Shigure sabia que nada seria como antes.

Aquele sonho mágico representava muito mais do que simples fantasia. Ele sabia, naquele momento, que havia encontrado um pedaço seu há muito perdido. Era como se, finalmente, o sentido da vida estivesse surgindo diante de seus olhos... E ele não pôde evitar as lágrimas.

Uma, duas, três... Várias. Como aqueles pingos de chuva.

"_Impossível_", dizia uma voz em sua mente, "_que esse tal deus dos doze signos tenha olhos só para você_". E ele acreditava. Ele sempre fora o mais baixo, mais sujo e cínico de todos os envolvidos no enlace, então por que deus iria prezá-lo mais que aos outros ?

Então ela nasceu.

Shigure sempre a acompanhou em todos os passos. Aquela inocência com um ar arrogante e possessivo simplesmente perguntando-o se ele a amava... Era óbvio que sim, como também era claro que aquela pergunta deveria ter se repetido a todos os outros. Mas ele sabia que com ele era diferente. Ele simplesmente _sabia_.

Por isso jurou a si mesmo que teria Akito somente para si.

Ele a olhou sair debaixo da proteção e andar calmamente pela chuva, na direção das flores mais afastadas. Rapidamente ela ficava encharcada, mas ele nada fizera. Afinal, aquela era a tal liberdade pela qual tanto ansiaram...

_Liberdade_. Uma faca de dois gumes.

Dolorosamente, Shigure ainda se lembrava de como os seus passos estancaram naquele dia fatídico. Ele sonhara noites e noites com aquela cena, num ciclo desenfreado de ódio e vingança.

As mãos dela tocavam outro corpo que não o dele. Os lábios beijavam outros lábios, tão cheios de malícia e desespero como ele nunca vira. Havia muito mais que uma necessidade física da parte dela. Akito precisava da alma de Kureno, dos carinhos dele e tudo o mais que ele pudesse oferecer.

Ela havia escolhido a outro que não a ele. Ele não conseguia esquecer este fato, nem perdoá-la e a Kureno pelo que ocorrera. Freneticamente, os pensamentos sempre iam e vinham ao mesmo ponto.

Onde estava a doce menina inocente por quem ele se apaixonara ? Aquela que lhe fazia perguntas bobas e que precisava de sua atenção ? Aquela que, um dia, lhe perguntou se a amava ?

Ele sentiu que o amor dele era completamente _dispensável_ a uma traidora como ela. E ele, como um homem sujo e baixo que era, não hesitou quando teve sua roupa puxada por Ren. O protótipo de mulher que Akito seria se tivesse tido a oportunidade. A vingança impensada mais perfeita. Ganhou as palavras venenosas de Ren ecoando em sua cabeça.

"_Você é um tolo, Shigure. Jamais conseguiria prendê-la a você, é como tentar segurar água com as mãos nuas. Não importa o quanto você tente, é impossível. Ela sempre se vangloria do enlace eterno, e não daria atenção especial a nenhum dos doze envolvidos._"

Ganhou também a _liberdade_ que, ironicamente, ela lhe dera ao expulsá-lo.

Naquele momento, ele tivera a certeza de que tudo estava perdido. A mágoa era demasiado forte e eles haviam ido longe demais. Talvez fosse impossível, não houvesse mais volta.

Ele chamou-a para que saísse da chuva, mas ela não o ouvira.

Mas então até quando eles continuariam fugindo um do outro ? Destilando meias-verdades, dissimulando sentimentos, se escondendo atrás de máscaras ? Mais cedo ou mais tarde se cansariam daquele jogo de mistérios que não levava a lugar algum. O enlace ainda os prendia e ela continuava sendo deus.

Muitas vezes ele achou que iria explodir com aquele sentimento dentro de si. O único esconderijo que encontrou foi em seu habitual sarcasmo e indiferença. Ele não iria se curvar a ela como todos os outros, fazendo-lhe todas as vontades. Tinha de resistir, desobedecer, se distanciar. Ser o único que ela não conseguiria dominar por completo até o ponto de enlouquecê-la. E enlouquecer junto com ela.

Shigure então entendeu que era preciso destroná-la para que ela conhecesse a realidade. A inocência de Akito há muito tinha sido roubada por aquela maldição e agora estava na hora dele tirar-lhe tudo que a prendia naquele mundo de fantasias e de dores.

Vê-la humilhada finalmente entender que, de todos, ele era o único que realmente a amava.

Mas era tudo tão impossível... Não havia meios de quebrar aquela maldição.

Até que o elemento surpresa finalmente apareceu, sob o nome de Tohru.

Ele manipulou, dissimulou, fez tudo que estava a seu alcance para tirá-los daquele ciclo auto-destrutivo vicioso onde tinham se enfiado. Não agüentava mais ouvi-la brigar, fazer amor com ela e depois rejeitá-la, como se encontravam desde que se lembrava não morar mais na sede.

Porém, ele tinha inveja de Tohru, por ser a responsável pelas mudanças de Akito. Somente ele havia conseguido conhecê-la tão bem, ouvir-lhe confidências e agora havia outra pessoa que ocupara seu lugar. Era como se sentisse traído uma segunda vez. Mas a culpa era toda dele.

O enlace eterno não era tão eterno, afinal. Ele provara que o imutável, um dia, mudaria.

Ao ouvi-la espirrar, decidiu que era hora de tirá-la do meio da chuva. Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até ela, os pingos frios e grossos molhando a pele, que se arrepiava.

Shigure sabia que nada mais seria como antes. Havia mágoas e dores que não poderiam ser esquecidas, mas a vida lhes dera uma nova chance. Akito havia sempre esperado por aquele Shigure adolescente que saíra pela sua porta depois de dizer-lhe que a amava. E ele havia ansiosamente esperado por aquela menina sábia e inocente daquela mesma tarde.

- Não acha que agora já chega ? Vai se resfriar.

Ela apenas se virou para encará-lo, um girassol nas mãos e aquele sorriso no rosto que ele morreria para tê-lo somente para si. Então ele repetiu para si mesmo a única certeza que ele tivera na vida.

Impossível, para ele, era não amá-la.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Meu primeiro Akigure ! Ah, toda a inspiração veio da frase final, por isso mesmo que ela é a sinopse. Boba, sem pretensões, uma estréia na tentativa de me acostumar com eles na escrita... Porque eles são Poison&Ice, mas com final feliz._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

4 de outubro de 2007, 22:42.


End file.
